Promise Between Brothers
by agdoll95
Summary: Toothless can't shake the guilt he feels about what happened on Eel Island. He feels even worse when he has a nightmare about him killing Hiccup. He vows that he will never at anything happen to his human ever again.


I watched as my human settled down for the night. It had been a long day for both of us, first we had to go to that cursed island of eels and then I, by accident, threw my rider into the water with them, and in order for me to save him I had to eat one.

But the horrid taste was the least of my worries. The eel was inside me and not even a minute later I could already feel it taking effect. I was feeling hot, my vision was distorted and I couldn't hear right. Even the smallest sound was too loud for me. But that wasn't even the worst of it, the worst was I couldn't control my fire.

I tried to tell my Hiccup to stay away, that it was too dangerous to be around me when I was like this, but he wouldn't listen. He kept coming for me, I was happy he cared enough to find me and try to help, but he couldn't help me with this. He had to stay away, but he wouldn't. With one misguided blast, I almost killed the one whom I cared about more than anything else in the world.

As I tried to stop what was wrong with me, my mind was becoming hazy, I couldn't think straight. At one point I felt something land on my back, I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't let go. I could almost swear I heard Hiccup's voice, but I couldn't make it out. I thought I was hearing things and tried harder to get the thing off me. When I crashed in the forest I was trapped under something heavy, and when I got out of it, I was then trapped under something heavier.

I then heard Hiccup's voice again. He said that he had a way to help me. After a few minutes, I swallowed a very horrible tasting medicine. I felt the eel coming up again and when it was out, I felt my fever and everything pass. I looked and I saw my best friend right there in front of me. When I felt his hug, I didn't think I would ever want to let him go, but the husky human he called Fishlegs, not sure when he got there, said we should probably head home. Hiccup and I couldn't have agreed more.

When we got home, the medicine was given to everyone who had been sick. Even though I was better, I could get rid of the sick feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I knew what it was, the guilt I felt knowing what I had done to my rider on that horrid island. Even though I knew Hiccup didn't blame me for what happened, I couldn't help but blame myself and that was a sick feeling I doubt any medicine could help with.

As I laid down for the night, I didn't take my eyes off of Hiccup. As I listened to him breathe, I reassured myself that he would be there when I woke up and I closed my eyes to sleep and I felt myself drift off.

 _"_ _The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you…" Hiccup said talking to a dark man covered in scars._

 _"_ _No, let me show you!" The man said darkly. He then started crying out and shouting like an animal and swinging his spear around above his head._

 _An enormous dragon walked over and looked at me. I could feel him probing inside my mind. I fought to keep him out but the more I fought the harder he pushed._

 _"_ _You cannot defy me_ _!" I heard him inside my mind. At last, I lost my grip and now all I could see was red and blurs. "_ _Now, kill him_ _." He ordered._

 _I turned, and saw my target in front of me. The target was yelling telling me to stop. I almost felt like I had heard that voice before. "_ _Kill him, make him pay for taking your flight_ _!"_

 _I started to build up the blast that would finish them once and for all._

 _"_ _NO!" I let the blast loose and finally felt the grip let me go._

 _When the smoke finally cleared, I saw someone laying on the ground covered in ice and Hiccup was not beside me like he usually was. A horrible feeling gripped my heart. I rushed over and started pushing the ice off of the person and felt my heart stop when I saw who it was._

 _It was my Hiccup, his face contorted in terror and his chest crushed and scorched. I tried to nudge him, with the false sense of hope that he was alive, just unconscious. But I could hear no heart beat and could feel no breath. He was gone and it was all my fault._

 _Suddenly, Hiccup's father pushed me out of the way and lifted Hiccup to his ear to listen for the heart beat that was no longer there._

 _"_ _He's gone, you killed him. YOU KILLED MY SON! HICCUP IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! GET AWAY FROM HIM, GET OUT OF HERE!" He roared at me._

 _I knew there was nothing I could do to reconcile for what I had done. I ran off and felt the grip take hold again. This time, I did not fight. If Hiccup was gone, I did not care who had me anymore because my very reason to fight, to live was gone and my heart with him. My last thought was 'I'm so sorry Hiccup, I'm sorry brother.' Then everything was red and in a blur again, for good._

I woke with a start panting. I stood up and looked over to Hiccup's bed. I walked over and stood next to him. I could hear his heart beating and he was still breathing. I let out a sigh of relief, it had all been just a nightmare.

"Toothless." I heard my rider say softly in his sleep.

I felt my heart break. At that point I knew how strong the bond between us must have been.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." I said resting my head against his and giving him one dragon kiss and then settling back down on my own bed. "I will always be right beside you and I know that you will always be right beside me. I love you brother." I said closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
